


Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Literature Discussions, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Гарак находит на Ловал (одна из планет внешней границы союза), пытаясь стабилизировать людей, пока Джулиан остается на Кардассии Прайм. Они могут видеть друг друга только на экране коммуникатора.





	Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everytime I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929910) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



“Каждый раз, как я вижу тебя, я влюбляюсь в тебя снова”, — улыбнулся Гарак, когда лицо Джулиана возникло на экране.   
  
“Знаю, расстояние заставляет сердце любить сильнее, но честное слово, Элим, — Джулиан с улыбкой тряхнул головой. — Тебе обязательно быть столь романтичным, когда ты слишком далеко для объятия?”  
  
“Это всего лишь первое, что пришло в голову, — вздохнул Гарак. — Быть так далеко от тебя невыносимо”.  
  
“Поверь мне, — Джулиан откинулся на спинку стула и выдохнул. — Я тоже изнемогаю”.   
  
“Вот сейчас это было просто жестоко, — сказал Гарак. — Ты понимаешь, что теперь я представляю, как ты берёшь дело в свои руки”.  
  
“Когда ты возвращаешься? — печально сказал Джулиан. — Новости из Ловал были плохими”.   
  
“К несчастью, так и есть, — вздохнул Гарак. — Довольно тяжело объединить наших людей на Кардассии Прайм, не говоря уже о других планетах Кардассианской системы, — он покачал головой. — Многие здесь всё ещё видят в Дукате героя из-за дела с К’Тэманг”.  
  
“Беспорядки прекратились, по крайней мере? — Гарак промолчал. — Понятно… — Джулиан куснул губу. — Я должен был поехать с тобой”.   
  
“Не обвиняй себя, дорогой, — сказал Гарак, погрозив пальцем. — Больница отчаянно нуждается в твоих навыках. Пусть ситуация здесь политически тяжёлая, раненых тут значительно меньше”.   
  
“Не говоря уже о том, что человеку не стоит сопровождать тебя”, — пробормотал Джулиан.   
  
“Хотел бы я, чтобы было иначе”, — сказал Гарак.   
  
“Нет, я понимаю, — вздохнул Джулиан. — Ты пытаешься объединить этих людей, и межвидовые вмешательства — весьма спорный вопрос, — он потёр уставшие глаза. — Я скучаю по тебе, но больше всего я волнуюсь о тебе”.  
  
“Я в безопасности, Джулиан, — улыбнулся Гарак. — Действительно, я в полной безопасности. Никто не причинит мне вреда”.  
  
“Ты и есть свой худший враг, — ответил Джулиан. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты обвинял себя во всех проблемах, что видишь, и думал, что ты как-то подвёл Кардассию. — Гарак не мог спорить с этим, поскольку Джулиану не раз приходилось уверять его, что всё наладится. — Ты собираешься сделать для Ловал больше, чем смог бы кто-либо ещё, а потом ты вернёшься ко мне, понятно?”  
  
“Да, доктор, — усмехнулся Гарак. — Я вернусь так скоро, как только смогу”.   
  
“Хорошо, — коротко кивнул Джулиан, прежде чем улыбнулся. — Итак, я свободен до конца вечера и хотел бы поговорить с тобой о новой книге Джейка Сиско”.  
  
“Ах, да, — сказал Гарак, тряхнув головой. Большое расстояние означало, что флирт — это всё, что оставалось у них романтичного. Хороший спор, по сути, и стал их занятием любовью, пока они были разлучены. — Он талантливый начинающий писатель, жаль, что его предвзятое федеральное отношение делает повстанцев маки вызывающими сочувствие”.   
  
“Ты сочувствуешь Джейкоби?!”


End file.
